


Les masques

by David_Goodenough



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Alphonse Elric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Goodenough/pseuds/David_Goodenough
Summary: Un des points communs entre Roy Mustang et Edward Elric est qu'ils ont souvent des masques.Roy fait une réflexion à propos des masques de son plus jeune subordonné.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Les masques

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma deuxième fanfiction.   
> J'espère m'améliorer au fur et à mesure que j'écris et j'espère que ça vous plaira. 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Edward avait plusieurs masques et il trompait presque tout le monde. 

Enfaite, il n'y avait que Roy Mustang qui n'était pas dupe.  
Il avait, après tout, une assez bonne expérience en terme de masques. Que ce soit celui qu'il portait devant ses supérieurs, toujours à l'affût d'une promotion, devant ses subordonnés, gardant son attitude calme et arrogante ou encore celui qu'il avait du mal à garder devant Hawkeye.

Roy avait assez observé Fullmetal pour comprendre la subtilité de ses masques. 

Devant son frère, Ed était souriant et rassurant, se montrant toujours fort.  
Devant les militaires, il gardait toujours se même air renfrogné et en colère mais toujours arrogant, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
Devant ses ennemis, Edward arborait un sourire qui, d'après de nombreux témoignages ainsi que sa propre constatation, signifiait deux choses :   
1\. Soit qu'il va le frapper extrêmement fort   
2\. Soit qu'il l'a déjà frappé exactement fort   
Ou encore devant sa mécanicienne. Et Roy voyait les efforts (en vain) d'Ed de garder un visage confiant mais échouait totalement au moment où elle commençait à lui sourire et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher le rougissement. (Mustang commençait penser que c'était un complot des femmes blondes de faire tomber les masques des hommes).

Cependant, ils gardaient tous un point commun : ses yeux dorés brillaient toujours de détermination. Et c'est en comprenant cela que Roy a compris que les masques n'essayaient pas de dissimuler ce que ressentait l'enfant, mais ils ne montraient pas tout non plus. 

Mais Roy savait.

Surtout ce jour là, l'anniversaire d'Alphonse. Alors Ed abordait sa plus belle façade : un grand sourire, des yeux pétillants tout en tendant le cadeau d'anniversaire de son frère cadet, entouré de toute la Team Mustang.

Mais au moment où Ed a pût fuir les festivités et rejoindre Mustang à la fenêtre, l'enfant savait qu'il pouvait arrêter son jeu d'acteur de grand frère heureux. Il savait que Mustang savait car lui aussi voyait les masques de son supérieur. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé car ils n'en ont jamais vu l'utilité. C'était comme un message tacite, une promesse silencieuse 

'J'en parle pas si t'en parle pas'

Alors quand Ed avançait vers lui, dévoilant un visage fatigué, si fatigué, Mustang ne dit rien.   
Il ne dit rien lorsque son subordonné s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la détermination toujours présente mais aussi accompagnée de tristesse et de mélancolie, se rappelant sûrement les anniversaires plus heureux avant la transmutation, avant même que leur mère ne meurt et que leur père ne parte. 

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'unique étoile dans le ciel nocrurne d'East City, profitant du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux de dos pour afficher des visages peut-être plus durs mais aussi plus honnête.  
Roy mis doucement sa main sur la tête dorée du plus jeune car tout deux savaient exactement à quoi pensais l'autre.   
'Encore une année où j'ai échoué'  
'C'est vrai mais tu n'es pas seul'


End file.
